Recently, a significant recent trend in the development of technologies related to semiconductor packaging is reducing in the overall size of a semiconductor package while maintaining performance of the semiconductor package. As an example, in fan-out semiconductor packaging, connection terminals may be redistributed outwardly of amounting region of a semiconductor chip, such that the connection terminals may be efficiently arranged and the fan-out semiconductor package may be maintained at a small size.
In a package-on-package (POP) structure that has been recently developed, many connection terminals (for example, I/Os) of an upper package and a lower package need to be connected to each other, and a second connection member such as an interposer is required in order to connect the connection terminals to each other.